


Amour et Haine

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Bullying, Ficlet, Français | French, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Haine, pourquoi s'appellait-il ainsi alors qu'il s'était toujours bien comporté ? Jamais il n'avait ressentis ce sentiment alors qu'on s'en prenait à lui. N'y avait-il personne pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ?





	Amour et Haine

Haine était un jeune homme calme, peu expressif, toujours prêt à rendre service.  
Cependant tout le monde le haïssait juste à cause de son prénom. On l'évitait pour fuir le malheur.  
De son côté, Amour était un jeune homme timide et souriant. Et quoique vous en pensiez, tout le monde le haïssait aussi. La jalousie étreignait le cœur de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Son sourire avait fané sur ses lèvres.  
Personne ne parlait à Amour et Haine. Certains même, se moquaient d'eux. Haine n'était pas du genre à relever. Il ignorait les choses qu'on disait de lui. Rien sur son visage ne laissait paraître s'il était affecté ou non. Amour quant à lui était plus sensible, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal et ces comportements le blessaient. Au lycée, Amour était toujours tout seul. Caché derrière ses longs cheveux, il restait à l'écart des groupes et des discussions. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il évitait de croiser le regard de ses camarades.  


Un jour, un nouvel élève arriva dans la classe, c'était Haine. Pris à tord dans une bagarre, il avait été exclut de son ancien lycée. En entendant ce prénom si singulier, les gens pensèrent « Ah le fameux ». Plusieurs personnes tournèrent leur visage vers Amour, liant les jeunes hommes qui ne se connaissaient pas. Haine attendait, que le professeur lui dise de s'asseoir. Son expression était dure. Il surprit le regard de ses camarades envers ce jeune homme qui semblait enroulé sur lui-même, à la manière d'un tatou. Il fut invité à prendre place derrière « Amour » et là il comprit. Il comprit les ricanements et les regards qui envoyaient des éclairs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en colère.   


En cours, il ne cessait d'observer Amour dont le corps ne bougeait pratiquement pas de peur de déranger ou de se faire remarquer. Haine avait envie de le protéger. Il avait envie que le corps de Amour arrête de trembler dès que quelqu'un passait à côté de lui dans les couloirs, il avait envie de voir ses yeux sourire.   


Mars. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Haine était arrivé dans le lycée. Ce soir il était de corvée de nettoyage. Les autres l'avaient laissé se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas pipé mot. Il venait de finir, ça n'avait pas été si long que ça finalement. Il rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle. Dans le couloir, il entendit des pleurs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut la mignonne petite voix qui appelait à l'aide. Il courut en suivant le son de cette plainte jusqu'à une salle de classe restée ouverte. Et là horreur, il vit trois lycéens qui entravaient Amour, l'un avait une paire de ciseaux à la main. Amour avait le visage baigné de larmes, quelques-unes de ses boucles dorées s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Haine devint furieux, sa voix féroce gronda à faire trembler les murs. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire plus que « dégagez » pour faire fuir les harceleurs. Il prit Amour dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme. Amour se cramponnait à Haine. Il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre d'attention. Haine attendit qu'il se calme totalement avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise.  
-Je vais t'arranger ça, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Amour ne dit mot et laissa Haine toucher à ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Un sourire naquit sur son doux visage lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la fenêtre. Haine contempla ce sourire comme on contemple un tableau romantique. Il se sentait comme _Le Voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages_ , il était au-dessus des nuages et Amour était un ange.  
Les jours qui suivirent, personnes ne vint se moquer de Amour. L'incident avait dû faire le tour du lycée. Tant mieux. Amour et Haine étaient seuls, dans leur bulle. On disait qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par le regard. Tout le monde les évitaient de peur de subir les foudres de Haine. Un jour ils ne revinrent pas au lycée. On ne les revit plus jamais, mais l'on dit qu'ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.   


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ~  
> J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas la fin trop abrupte mais je voulais mettre un peu de l'ambiance qu'il y a dans les contes d'Andersen donc voilà pourquoi ça finit ainsi. Si vous voulez des spin-off, n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire ou sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
